oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ondan Ondan no Mi
The Warm Warm Fruit (温暖温暖の実 Ondan Ondan no Mi) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that was eaten by the wandering bounty hunter, Summers Michael. With this power, Michael can absorb all forms of heat into his being and merge with it, as well as control the assimilated heat however he likes. Appearance Strengths and Weaknesses A major benefit granted upon Michael is the power to assimilate thermal energy and fuse with it; an ability closely similar to that of the Stone Stone Fruit. With it, Michael can gather any form of heat, no matter where its source may have come from, up to including even merging himself with his own natural body heat as a quick and reliable power up. Thanks to his heat absorption powers, this also grants Michael an immunity to extremely hot temperatures, as he can simply become one with lethally intense heat to avoid becoming severely burnt. Likewise, fusing with enough heat can create a body or construct that Michael can hide within, thus allowing him to survive certain injuries in a manner similar to those of Logia Devil Fruits; and should Michael need or want to exit his merged state, he can do so easily at will, though this leaves him vulnerable to damage and danger once again. Going alongside his assimilation powers is Michael's ability to fully control whatever heat energy he has currently absorbed. Thanks to this, Michael can mold his heat into a variety of shapes and sizes to suit his needs, as well as expelling his heat from his merged self. This has opened a respectable variety of offensive options for Michael to take advantage of, should he find himself in trouble, in the midst of a fight, or chasing after a bounty. Likewise, he has found certain practical uses for his heat too, such as helping to warm up others, prepare food, scare off wild animals, light darkened areas and sometimes even thaw ice or scar minor injuries as a form of self-applied first aid. Another trick he has managed to teach himself is the power to adjust the levels of his energy output; allowing him to keep his heat at a comfortably mild level should it be needed, to raising it to dangerous degrees. Through raising his heat's temperature, Michael has shown the ability to do things like create flames and even melt stone and metal into lava. A crippling downside to such useful powers however is that Michael's energy output is limited to how much heat he has originally assimilated. Should he rely only on his own body heat for a cheap and quick access to heat energy, he will have only that much heat to use on hand, as opposed to drawing in a large amount of heat from external sources, with which he can perform far greater feats and fighting techniques with. To work around this problem, Michael normally draws in the warmth of the sun or the heat filling a room to increase his overall thermal consumption, among other sources of heat, such as open fires. Going along with the problem of relying only on his own natural heat is the dangers of cooling himself should he expel too much of his body heat from his body. This can result in lowering his core temperature to dangerous levels, with the risk leading to effects similar to hypothermia, which can lead to death. As a result, Michael must be cautious of where he receives his heat intake from, and how much of it he uses at a time. Another danger the user faces is that of anything that can dispel or cool down heat energy. These typically involve things such as redirecting Michael's heat to colder locations, as thermal energy typically travels from places that are considered hot to those that are cold and therefore lacking thermal activity. Also, cold and ice related powers that can surpass Michael's current heat level can prove to be powerful enough to extinguish and nullify Michael's powers, and so he must be careful when dealing with such threats. However, it's just as likely that Michael can gather enough heat to resist or even dominate such foes if the odds are in his favor, leading Michael and the fruit itself to be more akin to rivals against those with cold related powers and abilities. Similarly, any flames and heat generated from Michael can be doused with enough water, stones or soil, or even be countered against with chemically altered flames to choke out Michael's fires. Lastly and most obviously, Michael suffers the same setbacks of Devil Fruit powers that all other Devil Fruit users do; that being the inability to swim in bodies of water and losing strength and willpower when submerged from his waist upwards. Additionally, seastone can help negate the Heat Heat Fruit's powers and rob Michael of them if applied to his body, and Busoshoku Haki can allow users to come into contact with Michael's heat and harm him inside it, should they aim in the right area. Usage For the most part, Michael's use of the Heat Heat Fruit has mostly been used inside of battle, thanks to the destructive nature of flames and high temperatures, and so Michael mostly gears his powers towards fighting. Typically, this includes using combat techniques and abilities such as raising his overall body temperature to absurd degrees, and thus making it painful to come into contact with him, as well as making it difficult for anything with a high melting point to be near him without burning, melting or evaporating in the process. Other combat related uses Michael has shown with his powers include creating various constructs and shapes with his heat, such as enlarged fists, weapons, "beams" and spheres of heat energy, doppelgangers and effigies of himself, animal and mythical beast mimicry, and so on. With this particular trait, there's almost no end to what Michael can create with heat, thus suiting almost any situation he may find himself in at the moment. Another offensive power Michael likes to make use of is the influence thermal energy has on its surrounding environment; meaning that as heat gathers and rises the temperature of matter, the affected atoms and molecules will become increasingly excited and vibrate more and more over time, to the point of liquefying into a liquid state, and later, evaporating into gas. While Michael has not shown the ability to turn solids into gases, and while not all matter will liquefy (such as paper catching fire and burning instead,) Michael can still use thermodynamics to his advantage and weaken the rigid structure of solid matter nearby. In a process Michael considers "softening," he can gradually loosen up the rigid structure of a solid's molecules and then apply brute force to destroy it more effectively. While Michael likens this effect to softening butter and then cutting it easily with a knife, it seems more like how a blacksmith will heat up metals and then strike them with a hammer to bend their shape according to the smith's will. No matter how it's described though, Michael possesses a talented ability to nearly destroy anything he pleases, should he have enough heat and bodily strength to do so. In a similar manner, and much like former God of Skypiea, Eneru, Michael can use his "softening" powers passively to support himself and others instead of outright causing harm and destruction. This is most often seen in Michael super heating his collection of metallic staffs and then using his full control over his assimilated heat to change the shape of his weapons, much like how Eneru could alter his golden staff's form through electrical manipulation. By doing so, Michael can further add even more variation to his fighting style, and thus equip him with more resources to rely on should a particular plan or fighting technique fail in some way. Other passive powers Michael has shown include using a concentrated amount of heat to perform emergency first aid on himself, should he be unable to receive medical treatment in his current condition or is unable to reach a doctor or surgeon in time. This is usually done by scarring his own flesh with burn marks to close wounds and prevent further bleeding, as well as to prevent infection and to kill hostile germs. Likewise, he can do this to others in order to help them, should no other solution to save their lives and heal them be found. Granted though, this is rarely done by Michael as he understands the full consequences of intentionally burning himself and others, and so this is usually a last resort should no other option be found in time. Other safer methods of using his heat include tricks like boiling water for a number of useful reasons, such as distilling water gathered in nature to kill germs and viruses, making it more well suited for drinking later, or heating himself and others should the temperature grow cold, in order to fight off hypothermia and disease. Inversely, should someone feel too hot, Michael can assimilate their excess heat to cool them off; even applying this to anything that may be too warm for himself or others. This ability alone has proven effective enough to snuff out fires and cool and harden magma. While active, Michael's primary power of heat absorption and fusion make him largely invulnerable to extreme heat and fire, as Michael can simply become one with it to escape harm; albeit when the fruit's powers aren't in use, Michael remains as easily susceptible to scorching heat as most other people, thus necessitating the use of the Heat Heat Fruit. And so most of the time, should he find himself under threat of such things like heat stroke, flames and so on, Michael usually activates his powers to calmly absorb and later expel the heat he comes across to prevent harm to himself, oftentimes causing Michael to look unusually calm and level headed in conditions that would otherwise cause stress and emotional outbursts. When in situations where heat is more easily accessible and harder to escape from, such as walking through deserts during the day, Michael tends to keep his powers active on a near constant basis while retaining a relaxed and easy going attitude. Continuing Michael's list of uses for his fruit, he has also shown the power to alter the temperature of his heat by either cooling himself down through expelling heat from his being or manipulating his absorbed heat by amplifying its hotness to the point of creating flames upon will. As a result, Michael can also produce and control fire as easily as he can control heat, as fire in essence is a form of thermal energy itself. And much like with his heat, Michael can produce all forms of constructs and make various uses for his flames as easily as he can for his assimilated heat. This also means Michael can burn anything flammable much more easily with fire than he could before with heat, as well as showing the potential to cause explosions through igniting combustible materials such as gunpowder. Furthermore, Michael has shown some limited control over the air by manipulating air pressure through his heat. By focusing a concentrated amount of heat in a certain spot, Michael can draw in air currents towards himself due to how air pressures operate; with air always traveling from high pressure systems to low pressure systems. In short, Michael can heat the air around him to create an upward draft (as hot air always rises,) which draws in more air towards Michael's location. As Michael still has absolute control over the heat he has absorbed and merged with, he can influence the air he draws in for a limited number of uses, such as hovering over the ground or blowing away opponents and projectiles aimed towards him. Typically whenever Michael makes use of his super heated air, it's most often depicted with an orange coloration to denote its extreme temperature, as seen with such things like his compressed orange air slashes. Michael has gone on to explain that this ability is something akin to magnetism, despite this claim being very inaccurate to describe the science behind pressure systems and thermodynamics. The way Michael sees it however, is that in the same way one wants to draw metal to a certain location with a magnet, he makes air move wherever he wants it to go by making it follow his heat. With that in mind, he can manipulate the direction of air currents near him by constantly altering the movements of his own heat energy, as well as regulating his temperature output. Despite this impressive feat however, Michael will still pale in comparison to true air manipulators, such as those with wind associated Devil Fruit powers. While it's true Michael makes heavy use of his powers for combat and bounty hunting purposes, he has still sometimes been seen making use of these variety of powers outside of fighting; mostly when in need of surviving harsh environments or tending to the needs of those he cares for, such as helping to cook meals, helping in the production of smithing weapons and so forth. However, because of the corrosive properties of heat and flames, Michael usually attempts to be cautious when applying his Devil Fruit powers without intending to harm someone or destroy something; an effort that doesn't always work out as he may hope. Attacks * Heatwave (猛暑 Mousho, literally meaning "Heat Wave" or "Fierce Heat"): Commonly used by Michael to the point it could be considered a signature move, Heatwave is a simple beam of focused heat energy which is expelled from Michael's palms. Before firing the technique, Michael holds both hands out in front of himself while placing one on top of the other and spreading each individual finger apart so that his hands appear to be fanning out. Once the hand gesture is complete, Michael begins charging up the appropriate heat energy he needs, and then releases it in the form of a bright orange colored column of heat. Typically, the more heat he builds up before releasing it, the hotter, more destructive and larger the Heatwave will become. At its best, Heatwave has managed to rip ships apart, gouge grooves into the ground and shatter otherwise sturdy materials such as buildings and large stones. At its least charged, Heatwave still seems to pack enough of a punch to send opponents flying and leave them singed afterward. Needless to say, when charged a considerable amount, Heatwave has the capacity to burn, vaporize and melt nearly anything it comes into contact with. Despite its destructive potential however, Heatwave cannot turn on a dime, and so it is usually used for a straightforward frontal attack. Its name appears to be a reference to heatwaves, which are periods of prolonged and intense heat over several days, and "heat wave," which alludes to the technique's appearance and nature as a wave of heat energy fired as a projectile. Trivia *This fruit, alongside the Brr Brr Fruit and the Dragon Dragon Fruit, Model: Wyvern, is a collection of Devil Fruits created by Wyvern 0m3g4 with a theme in mind. That being that each fruit, and their respective consumers, fall under one of each major Devil Fruit category (Paramecia, Logia and Zoan respectively,) and were the first three Devil Fruits created by Wyvern on this wiki. And so in Wyvern's mind, the three share a special connection among each other, thus the reason for him to create them as they are today. *'Heatwave', like a few other Heat Heat Fruit attacks, takes its inspiration from the Dragon Ball manga and anime; specifically, Heatwave is a purposeful homage to some of Dragon Ball's more famous energy attacks, such as the Kamehameha and the Final Flash. **Furthermore, its appearance and charging stance were directly lifted from a Dragon Ball fighting technique Wyvern 0m3g4 created on Dragon Planet Wiki; the Extinction Wave. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Wyvern 0m3g4